The Past
by Storm Watcher
Summary: CHAPTER 8 UP. Sorry for taking so long!MY FIRST FIC! This is sort of an AU. Kais mother abuses him and then he is taken away
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimers: This is my first Beyblade fic. It may be my last one too! Review with ideas of Rai and I`ll do one of him. I don't own Beyblade. Kai is about 10ish. There is an OC at the beginning and end. *= thoughts  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Kai sits in fear in the little room under the stairs. He adjusts his legs and freezes in pain. A whimper of pain escapes his lips.  
  
Kai`s P.O.V. * How could I have been so stupid. Daring to talk back to Her. For that I got a kick in the knee with her steel toe boots on.*  
  
~ Flashback~  
  
"Why do I not have them in my hand" She yelled in my ear.  
  
"The man at the counter wouldn't let me have them."I replied coolly, too coolly for Her to comprehend with.  
  
"You say that with confidence. Maybe you didn't even go to the store!" The One screamed in my ear but moving to see my face. I was starting to break with anger but felt Her leave my ear so I quickly tried to change my expression but didn't succeed.  
  
"Don`t you ever give me that look ever again or you will never see daylight again" She threatened. I shrugged it off because I get these threats often.  
  
"Well if you don't believe me why don't you go down to the store and ask the guy yourself then" I answered before I could hold my tongue.  
  
"You dare try to talk back to me" She whispered. That was the thing that scares me. It brings me back to my childhood, before father left me, before She turned to drugs. The next thing I knew I was on the floor doubled over in pain.  
  
"That should teach you not to do that back to me" She screamed. Of all places She could have hit me, She choose the knee. She knows my knee pains me very much.  
  
"Yes Mother it will never happen again" I say through gritted teeth.  
  
"Good" was all she spat at me before turning and leaving me on the floor clutching my knee.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
My hands fly up to my mouth to hold in the sound for I hear footsteps coming closer. * I'm in for it now*. My hands leave my mouth to shield my eyes as light from a flashlight. I brace my body for a beating because I`m not supposed to be down here.  
  
"Relax Kai its just me" my 13 year old cousin said closing the door behind her.  
  
"Rea you shouldn't be here. Mother will hurt us if she catches us." I answered her with concern trying to keep her out of mother's wrath. Unfortunately she is stubborn and went to sit next to me.  
  
"Well you shouldn't be down here either" she said sounding annoyed The flashlight lightly tapped my knee because she was swinging it. Another whimper of pain escapes from my mouth.  
  
"Kai are you hurt?" Rea asks in more of a question.  
  
"When She kicked me" I replied in between gasps as pain shot through my knee.  
  
"Let me look at it Kai. I've helped father with sprains, fractures and breaks of every possible bone in the human body" Rea pleaded trying to show off. With that she started rolling up my pant leg. *Uncle Ben, the greatest doctor I know.* Once Rea confirmed that I have fractured my knee cap (which wasn't a great surprise to me) we heard foot steps from above.  
  
"Run Rea. Get out of here go upstairs or somewhere now" I pleaded not wanting for her to get hurt.  
  
"No Kai you're my cousin and I`m sticking with you to defend you" she protested. Too late. As Mother opened the door Rea stepped in front of me trying to defend me.  
  
"Ahh isn`t that cute. Rea trying to defend poor Kai." She cooed before pulling us out of the room we were slightly crammed in. "you don't have to do this Rea" Kai tried telling her off without Her hearing.  
  
"No Kai I want to see her try to defend you" Mother said throwing Rea across the room knocking her unconscious. Kai rushed over to her as fast as he could because of his knee. When he got to her side he started shaking her shoulder and saying  
  
"Rea, Rea wake up". All of a sudden I felt a sharp bit of pain on my shoulder.  
  
"Come here Kai my darling. Let her rest" Mother cooed as she dragged me away from Rea`s limp body.  
  
"What were you doing in there?" She asked eyeing me closely.  
  
"Nothing Mother" I said with sarcasm. Apparently it was too much for Her. As a result for my foolishness I was flung across the room. Unlike Rea I was used to this and didn't get knocked out like her. As I slowly tried to rise I was pushed back down with a force on my back.  
  
"Stay down Kai. Oh by the way how's your knee?" She asked me with no obvious concern.  
  
"Rea looked at it and said it was fractured" I replied coldly.  
  
" YOU DID WHAT!!!" She almost screamed at me  
  
"I'm sorry I couldn't stop her" I stammered trying to avoid a beating.  
  
"Well then when she wakes brain wash her about tonight" Mother replied coldly turning to go upstairs.  
  
"But-" I started but was cut off by Her  
  
"Or I`ll do it" She said.  
  
"No" I started stammering. I've seen her brain wash before and has done it to me. She finished going up the stairs with a satisfied look on her face seeing that She had scared me. For the rest of the night I laid beside Rea watching her like a hawk as if She was going to come down and hurt her. I finally drifted off to an uneasy sleep. When I woke I carefully picked up Rea and brought her to the guest room were she was sleeping when she was staying with Mother and I. Rea stirred in my arms and said  
  
"Kai whats going on? Why I am I so tired?" Rea asked foggily  
  
"Mother knocked you out" I replied placing her on the bed.  
  
"WHAT!!?" she said suddenly siting up and I was pushing her back down because she was clutching her head.  
  
"Mother knocked you out last night because you tried to defend me" I replied going into the other room to wet a towel. How was I going to tell her the next bit of information. "Rea she wants me to brain wash you" I said coming back in the room. Bad idea I thought as I stuffed the towel in her mouth trying to define the scream coming from her mouth.  
Storm Watcher: so chapter 1 done. Will Kai brain wash Rea? Or will his mother do it for him?  
  
Kai: I think I will brainwash Rea. I wouldn't let her do it.  
  
Rea; Sure Kai ::pushes Kai`s shoulder::  
  
Kia: I wouldn't let her really I wouldn't  
  
Storm Watcher: Whatever, just review people! Please I want to finish this story so I can get rid of this annoying anime character!  
  
Kai: Hey ::pushes Storm Watcher:: 


	2. Secrats Revealed Then Covered up Again

Storm Watcher: hey every one (. Thank you for all the reviews! I feel so loved. I fixed the first to third person problem I hope * prays that it is fixed* There is sort of a twist in this chapter. So should I do one about Rei`s childhood?  
  
Rei: yes you should. You focus too much on Kai!  
  
Kai: I'm ok with that  
  
Storm watcher: Both of you knock it off! If the people review saying that I should do one of Rei then I will. Will you guys do the disclaimers thing?  
  
Kai and Rei: Storm Watcher does not own Beyblade or anything else.  
  
Kai: * mutters under breath* Thank god she doesn't own us. If she did who knows what would happen to us. Oh and her brain cant coprehead with the power of inventing us!  
  
Storm Watcher: Hay I heard that! Now you will get tortured even more!  
  
Rei: ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!  
The Past Chapter 2: Secrets Revealed Then Covered Up Again  
  
Kai's P.O.V. Rea and I are siting on her bed as I'm trying to calm her down.  
  
"Rea, please calm down. Mother might hear you" I say trying not show that I'm starting to panic. The conversation between mother and me that went on last night is running through my mind. I put my hand over Rea's mouth to cover her noises to make sure that mother doesn't come. Good. She wasn't coming. I slowly take my hand away from her mouth and once down on my side she pulls me into a hug. Then she buries her head into the crook in between my neck and collarbone. I feel wetness where her head is. I lift Rea's head up so I can see it. There are shimmering trails of tears on her cheeks.  
  
"Rea what's wrong?" I ask sounding concerned. She was looking up at me and I saw the fear in her eyes.  
  
" Its aunt Kiera. Why did she do this to her self." Rea was wondering. I knew the answer.  
  
" Kia do you know the reason why?" She had obviously seen the look on my face.  
  
"When dad left she thought that he left her for another woman. That's why mother turned to alcohol and drugs" I answered her then suddenly turning away. Not wanting Rea to see the tears in my eyes.  
  
"Oh Kia how did you find out?" Rea was wondering. I turned around to face Rea.  
  
"I over heard her talking to grandma on the phone shortly after dad left" I heard myself confess something that I've kept inside of me for years. Rea put her hands to her mouth.  
  
"Come on. I 'll take you to the basement" I suddenly say reaching for Rea's arm. She had a terrified look on her face.  
  
"Why Kia ?! Why are you going to do this to me?" she asks as I'm bringing her down to the basement. Once we are down in the basement I let go of her. Rea turns to flee up the stairs but I catch her.  
  
" Shhhh Rea be quiet. I know how to make this look like I really knocked you out" I find myself saying to Rea. What am I doing. If mother finds out she will flip. I hear mother in the kitchen. Great now I have to do this fast or else she will do it. I start yelling  
  
" You did not see any thing about my knee. Or anything last night". I hear her opening the door to hear better. I move closer to her to try to make it look real.  
  
"Mother did not beat me or hit you!" I scream once again. Mother is coming own the stairs.  
  
"Nice try Kai" she says coolly. She is moving closer to us. Then she flings me across the room. Then she grabs Rea and holds her for a second then pushes her down too. Mother moves towards me. She pulls me up by the hair and grab some free rope.  
  
"What are you doing?" I ask getting nervous.  
  
"Oh nothing just something to make sure you don't interfere" she replies pushing me up against the pole and tying me there. Once I was struggling against the binds that held me there, mother moved to Rea. On her way she also grabbed a piece of 2x4 wood. THUD! The wood hit Rea's skull like the crack of whip. Rea screamed in pain as she dropped to her knees.  
Storm Watcher: sorry its so short but I'm very busy. It ends at sort of a cliffy! Check out my other story that I'm writing with Shapeshifter. It's called If I Die Before I Wake. So review peaple  
  
Kai: ya or she will go all scyo bitch on you.  
  
Rei: ya she will!  
  
Storm Watcher: hey! Shut up both of you! Please Review! I need something to do. No one sends me mail so REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Goodbye

Storm Watcher: That's it it's all over! ( I am discontinuing the fic. I know you like it but I cant think of any thing to write. If any of you in Fanfiction land want to continue this fic you can. But I'm not. If you do choose to continue the fic, please e-mail me at storygirl91@aol.com. I will then e-mail you all the notes I have written down for the story and the beginning of chapter 3. I will also give you permission to finsh the story. Or if you want I.M. me. So this is it. Goodbye for now. One more thing will you please read my other story. Its called 'The Truth'.  
Goodbye and Thanks,  
  
Storm Watcher 


	4. Mother lies

Storm Watcher: Sorry about this but some people convinced me to put up the 3rd chapter! But hey everyone( I'm happy, happy, joy, joy because I just got my enemy pised at me! Go me! Go me!  
  
Kai: shut up  
  
Storm watcher; Just because I have people that I can do that to doesn't mean that you need to get in a tissy!  
  
Rei: tissy?  
  
Storm Watcher: Whatever! Here's chapter 3( ( (  
  
The Past Chapter 3: Mother lies  
  
Kai's P.O.V.  
  
Mother laughs evilly at Rea's screams of pain. I start yelling at her  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" mother laughs at me as she walks over to where I'm bound to the pole.  
  
"Don't worry Kai. She won't die on us. I'll make sure that she doesn't" came the cold reply. Mother reaches her hand out to touch my cheek but flinch and try to get out of the extending hand's grasp.  
  
"Don't you move away from me when I go to touch you. Will you flinch if I go like this?" she screams two inches from my face as mother hits me.  
  
"Really Kai its o.k. You don't have to do this for me" a faint whisper came from Rea. Mother flings her head out and back to face Rea. The tips of mother's hair brushed up against my nose. I sneezed. Mother always had the most beautiful hair I've ever seen. Dark black hair that ran down to the middle of her back.  
  
"Why are you talking to him? Even you don't need to talk to him." Mother asks Rea sarcastically like I'm not even there.  
  
"Because he's my cousin and he is sticking up for me when not necessary!" Rea says back with as much anger and volume her body can produce because of the condition that it's in.  
  
"Rea its dam necessary!" I find myself replying to her statement. What did I do answering like that. Now I'm in for it, I think as I close my eyes preparing for a beating. Nothing comes. I open my eyes to see mother and Rea (in the background) looking at me.  
  
"Ohhh Kai feels like bad mouthing his family. Well not in my house!" she yells at me. I nod my head no.  
  
"This better not happen again" mother says looking from me tied to the pole then Rea on the floor clutching her head. Mother suddenly goes pale as she is looking at Rea.  
  
"Rea you're hurt!" she said with full concern.  
  
"I'll be fine" came Rea's response. As she moved away her hand I saw that her beautiful brown hair was covered in and all clumped together because of the blood. I gasp at the sight. Mother goes paler than the snow now as Rea inspects her bloody hand.  
  
"Ok maybe I'm not fine" Rea replied. Mother quickly ran to me and untied me from the pole. I dropped to my knees because mother made no effort to catch me. Bad choice. My knee still hurts from last night. I wince as the cement hits my fractured knee. Mother hears me and goes  
  
"This is no time for you. Rea's hurt!" she screams at me. I slowly get up and go as fast as I can to the car. Once we are at the hospital, mother runs in and goes to the desk.  
  
"I have an emergency! My son may have fractured his knee and my niece cut her head." She screams. Then she continues by saying " Is Doctor Ben there? He's my brother and this is his daughter." She said pointing to Rea. I see Uncle Ben running towards us.  
  
"What the hell happened?" he shouts at mother.  
  
" I dunno I was inside and Rea and Kai were playing outside when the came in. Rea's head was all bloody and Kai was limping badly." She said putting on fake tears. Uncle Ben looked from Rea to me.  
  
" Will you get a doctor for Kai please while I take Rea." Came Uncle Ben's reply. I stiffened up. I knew the doctor would ask what happened to me. Then I would be in trouble because if I told on mother, she would have a fit. But if I didn't then what should I say. Rea obviously sees that I am worried.  
  
"Its ok dad you take Kai I can wait" Rea says with assurance. Uncle Ben looked at Rea and nodded.  
  
" Will you please get someone for Rea." Uncle Ben says to the nurse at the counter. He leads me away to another room. Once we are in an examination room he points to the bench. I limp over and hop up.  
  
"How did this happen Kai?" Uncle Ben asks moving forward to look at my knee. I gulp. I try to say something but it all gets jumbled up.  
  
"Mothergotreallymadatmeandshelosthertemperandkickedme." Uncle Ben looked at me in confusion.  
  
"Slow down Kai no one will get mad at you if you say any thing." He answered with confidence. I took a deep breath.  
  
"Mother got really mad for some reason and she temper and kicked me" I had betrayed mother. I would surely die now. I see Uncle Ben shake his head.  
  
Storm Watcher: that's it its all done now. Wait. Lian and Lime told me it might be good to continue the story. I know I'm confusing but I change my mind. I will do the next chapter and then probably hand it over to them!  
  
Kai: make up your freaking mind!!!!!  
  
Storm Watcher: Shut up you baka!! I have rights to change my mind.  
  
Kai: O' kusadia. Just READ and REVIEW people!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Friends?

Storm Watcher: Sorry people for not updating in a while! But everything's been hectic because my dad left for Kuwait today! Hey thanks for all the reviews!! I feel loved! He he he! Sugar high! Just think of all the things you can do when your home alone for 6 hours! Well here's the fic. Oh this chapter sort of an AU. This chapter has some people you might know from Fan fiction!  
The Past  
  
Chapter 4: Friends.?  
(Kai) the whole thing is in his P.O.V.  
  
"Kai we both know about your mothers short temper" Uncle Ben reassured me. "I don't think that she kicked you on propose". He gently placed his hand under ny knee and lifted it up. He felt the bone. I winced.  
  
"Yeah Rea was right. You do have a fractured knee cap" said my uncle knowingly. He took off his gloves and continued. "I will wrap that up so you don't bang it. Then I will have Lillian send in some crutches for you to use while its healing.". Doctor Ben walked over to a cabinet and pulled out some gauze. He leaves the room and comes back with the woman from the counter.  
  
"Kai this is Lillian. She will give you the crutches and take you down Lime. She will help you walk with the crutches. Them Lime will help you start to walk again without the crutches." Uncle Ben said. Lillian pulled out some crutches from behind her back.  
  
"Here you go Kai" Lillian said in her soft sweet voice. Just like my friend Rei. wait no I don't have any friends. But he does try to be my friend I just turn him away.  
  
"Come on Kai I will take you to your mother." Uncle Ben said holding out a hand for me to grab. I take the hand and slowly limp to Lillian. She hands me the crutches. I go into the waiting room and mother rushes out to me and gives me a big hug.  
  
"Oh my poor baby! Are you alright?" she says through fake tears.  
  
"Mother I'm fine." I could smell liquor on her breath. She must have gone out for a drink while I was gone.  
  
"How's Rea Do you know yet Ben?" Mother asks. I pull away not being able to stay within 9 inches of her.  
  
"I don't know. Rea went with another doctor. But I trust him with my life." Uncle Ben said. "But she will probably need stitches though. What happened Kiara?" Mother stiffened.  
  
"I don't know Ben. One minute they were playing outside and the next, Rea was screaming bloody murder and Kai was on the ground holding his leg." Mother replied. I didn't buy it.  
  
"Oh" was all that Uncle Ben said. Uncle Ben said that he would pick up Rea in two days. We said our good byes to Uncle Ben and started for the car. Once we are in the car mother sighs.  
  
"Now listen here you two brats! I will have to be nice to you for a while. But don't get used to it." Mother says pointing a finger at the both of us.  
  
"Why?" Rea asked.  
  
"Because your daddy is too smart for his own good!" mother snaps back. The rest of the car ride is silence. When we got home mother said that we could go out side. I was relived. Oh! There was that Rei kid.  
  
"Lets go over and say hi" Rea suggests.  
  
" What ever" I sigh. Rea pulls me over and Rei notices us. He waves hi.  
  
"What is your name?" Rei asks Rea.  
  
"This is Rea my cousin" I say lifting a hand from my crutch and pointing to her.  
  
"What happened to you guys Kai?" he asks another question. Before I could answer Rea tell him the truth.  
  
"My aunt, Kai's mother, went in to a fit and took her anger out on us." Rei stared at Rea blankly as I glared at her.  
  
"I'm sorry about your injuries" came the response. Rea suddenly clutched her head.  
  
"What is wrong Rea!?" I cry  
  
"Nothing I just have a headache. That's all. I will just go inside with your mom" Rea replied walking away.  
  
"So what happened to your leg?" Rei asked.  
  
" I fractured my knee cap." I answered.  
  
"That must hurt." Rei replied.  
  
"I thought you were Chinese. Why are you in Japan?" I asked now confused and trying to get off the subject of my mother.  
  
"I am Chinese. My family moved here because I guess that things weren't doing well in the Whit Tiger clan. Where I used to live" Rei started to explain.  
  
"Do you miss your friends there?" I ask another question.  
  
"Yea a whole lot." Came the response. I think that I could actually like Rei as a friend.  
  
"What are their names?" I wonder to myself. Rei obviously hears me.  
  
" Well there is Lee, Mariah, Kevin and Garry. You could never separate us. We were a Beyblade team. Do you know what Beyblading is?" Rei asks me.  
  
"Yea, my grandfather has tons of Beyblades that I some times get to play with when I go to his house. He has a bit beast names Dranzer. She is a Phoenix. I have seen her beat other Beyblades." I boast. Rei is shocked because I brought up Dranzer.  
  
"Cool! My old tribe had a bit beast too. His name was Drigger. No one but the elders could use Drigger. He is a White Tiger! Just like me. I hope to get him some day. Because the elders said that he would get passed off to a member that Beybladed." Rei said obviously excited about the topic. "You know if you need to talk about any thing at all about your mother I will listen. The same ting happened to my friend Mariah. So I know kinda what your going through" he had put on a serious face.  
  
"Thanks! I might need that sometime" I say.  
  
"REI! DINER IS READY!" I hear a voice yell from down the street. It must be his mother. Rei puts on a smile and says  
  
"Bye. See you tomorrow friend!" I stare after him. I watch as the end of his pony tail whips after him. He had called me friend. I walk back to the house. The smell of food reaches my nose. I walk into the kitchen to find mother at the stove mixing some thing. I peer over her shoulder and see that it is macaroni and cheese. My favorite!  
  
"Here eat now. Its ready." Mother says and puts two bowls of the cheesy food on the table. Rea and I sit down and eat. Once we are done I go up stairs in my room. I think about Rei and me's conversation we had before Rei went in.  
  
"Bye. See you tomorrow friend!" Rei's voice is still ringing in my ears. Friend. Why would he call me his friend when I would push him away? That proves that he can be a real friend to me. I fall into a restless sleep. Sunlight floods in my eyes. I hobble over to the other side of the room and get my crutches. Mother must have moved them so I would have to walk to get them. Once down in the kitchen I go to the cabinet and pull out some cereal. I get a bowl too and pour my breakfast in the bowl. I drown it in milk. As I finished I hear a nock on the door. I get up to get it but mother gets it first. I am close behind her. My eyes widen in shock at who it is. Rei is asking if I could come out and play. Mother turns around and gives me the death glare.  
  
"Kai some one is at the door for you" she says putting on her so fake smile. I hobble over to the door and mother leaves.  
  
"Hi Kai do you want to come outside?" Rei's happy voice rings through my house.  
  
"Hold on let me ask" I say as I take a deep breath and yell into the kitchen "MOM CAN I GO OURSIDE WITH REI?" I scream at the top of my voice. I know she hates no despises when I'm loud. I see her head through the kitchen  
  
"Yes you may Kai. Don't go far though," her sweet voice says. I shut the door with a grin.  
  
"Why are you smiling?" Rei asks.  
  
"Because my mom hates it when I'm loud" I grin even more.  
  
"Oh. Your mom doesn't seem that mean. Like you said yesterday" Rei replied.  
  
"She was putting on a show because you were here" I answer not even thinking of an answer. "What do you want to do?" I ask him. He shruggs his shoulders.  
  
"I dunno I thought I would come and just get you out of the house, away from your mom." Rei says, "Maybe we could play kick ball with the other kids?"  
  
"I don't know. How would I be able to kick?" I wonder  
  
"Can't you use the other leg or a crutch?" Rei suggests.  
  
"Ok" I say as we start walking to the game. Not knowing that a pair of jade green eyes were watching us.  
Storm Watcher: yes done! :: starts dancing to Nickelback CD on portable CD player.  
  
Kai: which song is that?  
  
Storm Watcher: #1 umm.:: looks at back of CD case:: Never Again on Silver Side Up  
  
Kai; oh ok  
  
Rei: READ AND REVIEW AND STORM WATCHER WILL DO ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR TOMMORROW!!!!!  
  
Storm Watcher: hey what have I told you about making deals that include me with out telling me first!?  
  
Rei: :: looks around for protection and spots Kai::  
  
Kai: :: sees what Rei is looking at and holds up hands:: NO you can protect yourself!!  
  
Storm watcher: just read and review people! Please! Oh and for the people that are slow. The people from Fanfiction are Lillian and Lime. 


	6. The Gang

Storm Watcher: Hello! Its midnight and I have the urge to write some more of this story. I might do the whole chapter tonight.  
  
Rei: :: just woke up:: what the hell are you doing on the computer?  
  
Storm Watcher: I dunno. I have a sudden sugar high.  
  
Kai: I think I know what it is. :: points to about 50 cans of Mountain Dew:: She had all of the soda!  
  
Storm Watcher: not to mention all the candy I had with Identity Thief when we went to the movies!  
  
Rei and Kai: :: groans:: oh god please help us!  
  
Storm Watcher: well on with the fic!!  
  
The Past  
Chapter 5: The Gang  
  
(Do I really have to say?) We are walking towards what assume is the park. I notice that Rei is walking slowly to let me keep up with him. I smirk and take bigger strides to get ahead. Rei picks up quickly and starts jogging to catch up to me. Rei then has a great idea.  
  
"Lets have a race! But I will go slow" he says suddenly stopping.  
  
"I hope you like to lose because I am going to beat you so bad!" I respond taking the challenge.  
  
" Ha I would like to see that. A boy on crutches beat a White Tiger!" Rei laughs at me. This got me going. I started running with out telling Rei.  
  
"HEY! Why did you do that?" I hear Rei's voice slowly fading. Soon I hear him coming closer. Dam! Soon we are neck and neck. The park is in site. I give it one more boost of energy and slowly break away from the tie. Rei catches up easily. We topple on the ground in a heap. A group of boys stop playing kickball to come over and see if we are all right. Rei narrowly avoids my knee. The boys come over and we sit up panting.  
  
"Hey Rei are you all right?" a boy with short brown hair asks. The boy appeared a head taller than Rei.  
  
"Yea I am fine. Guys I want you to meet some one." Rei says suddenly remembering that I am here. "This is Kai. Kai this is Dayo, Gukude, Burin, Hayto, Sachi, Makote, Ryo and Sotan." Rei says pointing to each boy as he said his name. They all wave and say hi while I just wave.  
  
"Dayo, is it alright if he plays kick ball with us?" Rei asks the other boy.  
  
"I don't know Rei. How will he be able to kick the ball?" At this I piped up  
  
"I can use one of my crutches" Dayo takes this into consideration  
  
"Alright Kai. You will be on Rei's team" he tells me. We go off to play. I am up to kick. Burin tosses the ball at me. I use my left crutch to kick the ball. It soars over their heads and lands in the outfield bouncing away. I start striding to first base. I look and see that Hayto is still running after the ball, so I decide to go to second base. Hayto has the ball and is starting to run this way. I touch second base and make it to third. Just as I touch the base, the ball comes and hits my back.  
  
"HE IS SAFE!!" Rei yells to no one in particular. Next up is Ryo. He hits it far enough away so that I can get home and he can get to second base. The score is tied now. Both teams at 15 points. Rei is up next. He kicks the ball and gets a home run. Ryo makes it home and Rei runs the bases for no reason. It was also the end of the game. We won!!!!  
  
"Nice game Kai. We might beat you next time!" Dayo congratulates me.  
  
"That means your part of the gang" Rei mutters in my ear. I smirk.  
  
"But I think not Dayo. For I have the power of the Phoenix on my side!"(I know gay and retarded!!). Dayo laughs.  
  
"KAI, DINNER!!!! NOW!!" I hear mother scream.  
  
"ok bye guys. I have to go." I wave them goodbye and start back. Once I am within site of my house, I think that I am walking back to hell. 'But you have friends now' a little voice inside my head reminds me. I smile and walk through the door.  
  
Storm Watcher: Hey sorry for not updating in a long time! I was lazy and didn't want to work on it.  
  
Tyson: ::just finished watching the 3 Austin Powers movies:: Get in my belly!  
  
Kai: Ty-  
  
Tyson: zippit!  
  
Kai: st-  
  
Tyson: zippit!  
  
Kai- you-  
  
Tyson: www.zippit.com!  
  
Kai: TYSON!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tyson: ummm zippit?  
  
Kai: I am going to get u  
  
Stormy: oh by the way the kickball teams were- Rei's team: Kai, Ryo, Sachi, Gukude. Burin's team: Hayto, Sotan, Makote, and Dayo.  
  
Rei: READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!  
  
Tyson: ::getting strangled by Kai:: zippit!  
  
Kai: you will regret ever watching those movies!! 


	7. Visitors

Storm Watcher: Olla Cherry colas!! I am really bored!!  
  
Rei: Kai is asleep, you have to be quiet!  
  
Stormy: he is?  
  
Rei: ya  
  
Stormy: cool::goes over and starts poking Kai:: this is fun  
  
Rei: until he wakes up.  
  
Stormy: and that wont happen.  
  
Rei: ok well on with the fic.  
  
The Past  
  
Chapter 6: Visitors  
  
(Guess who) The next morning I wake up and hear voices down stairs. I listen closely and realize that its mother and Uncle Ben. I get up and hobble to the door. It squeaks as I open it. Uncle Ben's voice flows to my ears.  
  
"Please Kiara! I know how Kai got hurt. And it was no accident" he sighs  
  
"And for the last time, I didn't do anything to him" she yells back.  
  
"Damit Kiara!! When will you realize?"  
  
"Realize what?" mother screams, losing her temper.  
  
"That Kai is not going to sit around while you beat him. He will betray you one day. And then you will have no one. If dad saw you now-" Uncle Ben starts.  
  
"Don't give me that 'dad would be disappointed' shit Ben! Dad liked you better. That's why he took you everywhere." Mother screams at him.  
  
"Are you that shallow minded? All dad did was talk about you. He never took you anywhere because he thought that someone would take away his 'angel'" Uncle Ben screams back with as much furry as mum did. I have never seen Uncle Ben this mad before. I feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn around to see Rea. Her face is full of worry. She pressed her finger to her lips and started down the stairs. I followed thinking 'why are we doing this? Its not like we cant hear them already.' We reach the last step. I tried to warn Rea but it was too late. The last step squeaked, letting known our presence. Both adults whip around and see their two children standing there.  
  
"Morning Rea, Kai" Uncle Ben says in a tired voice. Rea runs and hug her father. I stay where I am. Uncle Ben notices.  
  
"See Kiara! There is another reason. Kai won't go to you because he thinks he is going to get beaten. He is afraid of you!" he points out. Mother gives a look of disgust.  
  
"Come here Kai. Don't listen to Uncle Ben! You are not afraid of me are you?" She whispers at me. "ARE YOU AFRAID OF ME?" she screams at me when I don't answer.  
  
"Yes" I mumble  
  
"What was that?" She yells again  
  
"Yes!! I am deadly afraid of you. Every time you see me you freak and beat me! Yes, I am afraid! I want my old mom back" I wanted to scream to her but I held back.  
  
"No I am not afraid of you" I lie to her.  
  
"Good that what I thought you said." Mother tells me. Yes good, like a dog. Good boy.  
  
"Fine, but I know the truth about this house and I will do every thing I can to protect Kai. With that he left with Rea. Once the door closes mother turns to face me.  
  
"Never betray me. Or I will find you and kill you with my bear hands. Do you under stand me?" She mutters as if Uncle Ben was still here. I nod my head. " Go get dressed. I think your grandfather is coming over for a visit." She tells me and walks into the kitchen. I run upstairs. I race to get dressed. Once I am finished, I come back down stairs. I grab a bowl and move to the cereal. Yumm! Blader O's. That's the only good thing that I am aloud to have that mother buys. I love them. They are little Beyblade shaped cereal chunks with launcher marshmallows. Just as I am finishing, there is a knock on the door. Mother puts on her happy face and goes to answer the door. I hear grandfather's voice.  
  
"Where is my grandson?" I get up and rush to him.  
  
"Hello grandfather" I tell him.  
  
"I have something for you" Grandfather tells me. I see mother flinch at the mention of gift.  
  
"What is it?" I ask. He holds out his hand. In it is a blue beyblade. I pick up the beyblade and on it is a bit chip with a phoenix on it.  
  
"Dranzer" I whisper.  
  
"That's right, Kai. She is yours now. Well I must go now. For I have important business to take care of," grandfather says standing up. "Take care Kai, Kiara" he nods to my mother. As the door shuts behind him, mother looks at me in disgust.  
  
"Upstairs. Now" she whispers. I walk slowly walk up the stairs, running my finger slowly on the smooth blade.  
  
Stormy: ::still poking Kai:: he he fun!!!  
  
Rei: umm Stormy?  
  
Stormy: yea?  
  
Kai: ::suddenly awake:: hi stormy  
  
Stormy: hi Kai! ::stops poking Kai:: he he don't hurt me.  
  
Rei: yea she is the author. If you kill her then an angry mob of FF people will come after us. Because no one will be able to finish the fic!!  
  
Kai: ::gulps:: damm  
  
Stormy: tanks Rei!!!! READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	8. Let it Rip!

Stormy: dude its been a hell of a long time since I updated this fic.  
  
Kai: no you think.  
  
Rei: someone's grouchy.  
  
Stormy: ok cuz I'm on summer break I will strive to finish this fic! That will be my goal. And to try and make a Rei one like I said. On with the fic! Oh this means talking with Dranzer.  
  
The Past  
Chapter 7: Let it Rip!  
  
{Kai. For those that forgot} I reached my room, still looking at Dranzer. It was one of the only gifts I have gotten since my dad left. I felt a warm presence in the back of my mind. Hello Kai a female voice said in my mind. My eyes widened as I realized whom it must be. Dranzer? I asked. Yes Kai its me. Would you like to try me out? She asked. Ok. I will go find Rei I told my bitbeast remembering that he told me that he beybladed. I placed Dranzer in my cargo pocket and walked out of my room. I walked into the living room where mother was.  
  
"I'm going outside to Beyblade. Ill be back later" I told her and turned my back and walked to the front door. As I left I heard mother mutter something to herself. I walked down the street. Then I stopped. I had no idea what house Rei lived in. So I decided to go to the park instead. The gang could be there. Or I could find someone else to Beybattle. I reached the park in no time because my knee wasn't hurting me so I could walk with out the crutches.{I know that's really fast but who gives a care?}. To no surprise I saw the gang at the park playing Kickball like the day before. Ryo noticed me and waved. Which caused him to miss the ball he was supposed to catch. I waved back at him.  
  
"What are you doing Ryo? You were supposed to catch that. Then Sachi would be out" Rei yelled at him. I smiled to myself as I reached the group. I walked up behind Rei.  
  
"Boo" I said. He jumped about five feet in the air. Everybody started laughing. He whipped around and glared at me.  
  
"Hi Rei" I smiled at him. He stopped glaring and smiled back.  
  
"Hi Kai. What's up?" the Neeko Jin asked me.  
  
"Nothing. I wanted to show you what my grandfather gave me." I replied and pulled Dranzer out of my pocket. Rei stared at the blue Beyblade in my hand. Soon the whole gang was crowded around me.  
  
"IS that Dranzer Kai?" Rei asked me. I nodded my head.  
  
"I was wondering if you would battle with me. Once the game is done. So you guys can finish" I said not wanting them to be mad at me for taking one of the team captains from the game. Rei looked at Dayo.  
  
"Its alright Kai. We can finish the game another time. We always play it. I know that I want to see the Beybattle" Dayo said. The others murmured their agreements.  
  
"Awesome. I'll be right back. I have to go get my blade." With that he took off running. IN a matter of seconds he diapered.  
  
"I always wanted to know how he can run so fast and not be out of breath." Sachi said to no one. It seemed like seconds that Rei was gone but it was really minutes.  
  
"Back" Rei said smiling holding up his gray blade{no he doesn't have Drigger yet}  
  
"How do you run that fast Rei?" Sachi asked again. Rei flashed him a smile.  
  
"I'm a white tiger. We all can run that fast." He replied. "Lets go to the Beydish"{I think that's what they are called}.  
  
"When did you get Dranzer Kai?" Burin asked me.  
  
"This morning. I haven't beybattled against anyone yet. But I know that Dranzer is strong because I have trained with her at my grandfather's house" I told him. We had reached the dish while I was explaining. Rei stood at one end of the dish and I stood across from him. I put Dranzer in her red launcher as Rei put his blade in his black launcher.  
  
"Ready Kai?" Rei asked  
  
"You bet" I replied  
  
"3" Gukude said  
  
"2" Makote said  
  
"1" Sotan said  
  
"Let it rip!" Rei, Dayo and I said at the same time. I released Dranzer to attack the gray blade.  
  
Stormy: ya! Another chapter done.  
  
Kai: finally.  
  
Rei: Now you have to go and Ask Identity if Kai's launcher is red or blue.  
  
Stormy: oh yea cuz Kai is being a stupid dumb ss and not telling me. ::sticks tongue out at Kai::  
  
Kai: then you better start running because she is on her bike.  
  
Stormy& Rei: ::looks at Identity riding her bike around the neighbor hood:: damn it!  
  
Rei: oh well read and review. 


	9. Unexpected visitor

Stormy: thanks to the one review I got so far!  
  
Kai: that's probably because you didn't update in a while and nobody checked it anymore.  
  
Stormy: good point. On with the fic!  
  
The Past  
Chapter 8: Unexpected visitor.  
  
{do I really have to say it?} I watched as the blades smashed together, trying to throw the other one of balance. The gang was cheering us both on.  
  
"Dranzer attack!" I told my blue blade. It rushed forward. After a while Dranzer knocked out Rei's blade {I don't want to go into detail of the battle. Use your imagination!} Rei bent down to get his blade  
  
"Good battle Kai." He said standing up strait smiling at me.  
  
"Thanks. You're a good blader" I replied returning the smile.  
  
"That was so cool!" Sachi said still looking at the dish.  
  
"Yeah it was. Where did you guys learn to blade like that?" Sotan asked looking from Rei to me.  
  
"I learned with my friends back in China" Rei said.  
  
"And I basically taught myself. But sometimes I had help from my grandfather" I said.  
  
"You taught yourself!" Dayo breathed, shocked that I taught myself.  
  
"Yeah. My grandfather has a Beydish at his house. He gave me Dranzer too." I said smiling. I heard a car door shut behind us but I didn't think anything of it. I noticed Rei's eyes widen.  
  
"What's wrong Rei?" I ask. Rei shakes his head and still looks past me.  
  
"Kai, that man looks like you" he whispered. Everybody looked behind me. Makote gasped.  
  
"Kai he really does. Take a look" he said. I turned slowly, not liking what I was hearing. There was only one man that I know of that I look like. My eyes widened. I was right. It was my father.  
  
"Hello Kai" he said. I stared at him. This was the man responsible for my pain and suffering.  
  
"hello dad" I muttered.  
  
"How have you been? How's your mom?" my dad asked me. He then seemed to notice the gang behind me. "Oh who are you little friends?" I stared at him and turned around.  
  
"Guys this is my dad. Dad this is Rei, DayoBurin, Gukude, Hayto, Sachi, Makote, Ryo and Sotan." I said pointing to everybody as I said their name.  
  
"Hi Kai's dad" they all chorused. Dad smiled and waved at them.  
  
"Hello boys. Well Kai I was wondering if you knew if your mother is home" He asked me.  
  
"Yeah she should be home. You can go over and check if you want" I said trying to avoid going into the house right now. It would be a hell of a nightmare. Mom would be so mad that dad had the nerve to show up. I thought he had some nerve to show up here.  
  
"Ok Kai. I will talk to you later. I don't want to hold up your game. Bye Kai. It was nice to meet your friends." Dad said and waved at everybody. It was all a show, just like mom put on for Rei. I don't think that I will see him after this. He doesn't give a care about mom or me.  
  
"Kai. Kai. Earth to Kai" Rei said waving a hand in front of my face. Everybody was staring at me. I looked for my dad but I saw that he was in his car and started to drive off to my house.  
  
"Oh sorry Rei. What were you saying?" I asked  
  
"Nothing. You were just spacing out on us. That all" Rei replied putting his hand down.  
  
Stormy:ok I know its short but I need to go update my other stuff and do some other stuff.  
  
Rei: Hey Kai guess what?  
  
Kai: what Rei?  
  
Rei: I know who Stormy likes. And its not Alex anymore like it was in the truth.  
  
Stormy: ::drops random soda can she was drinking from:: Rei... don't say anything.  
  
Kai: Rei tell me who it is.  
  
Rei: ok. You know her cousin Alec's friend Sean?  
  
Kai: ::nods head:: ya.....wait tell me she doesn't like Sean!  
  
Rei: ya she does Kai. This isn't good.  
  
Stormy: and why isn't that good?  
  
Kai: because stormy, he wouldn't be good for you. He is a punk bad ass!  
  
Stormy: so......?  
  
Rei: we will talk about this later. Read and review people! 


End file.
